Mental
by DianaMaslowx
Summary: "When it comes to controlling human beings, there is no better instrument than lies. Because you see, humans live by beliefs. And beliefs can be manipulated. The power to manipulate beliefs is the only thing that counts."


**_A/N: _**_Hello everyone! Remember me? That's right, you probably don't. But if you do, hi again! I've been slacking a lot in this fandom, and I need to apologize. So, I'm sorry._

_But I just thought of a good idea for a Logan fanfic, so here I am! I really hope you enjoy, I worked really hard on this!_

_R&R if you want me to continue!_

* * *

It wasn't the best day I've had. It was drizzling out and the dreary weather made the institution even creepier than it already was. My back hurt from leaning down to make numerous beds with who knows what making each sheet filthy and smelly. My feet were also aching due to walking around delivering cheap, bland meals to each room. The only noises in the halls were my feet padding along the cold cement floor. All of the other patients were probably eating lunch or doing a special activity in another room. As soon as I dropped off food in the last room, a co-worker of mine named Chrissy came up to me. She was a few years older than I was and knew this place like the back of her hand. As for me, it was only my second month here at Irwon Mental Hospital for the Criminally Insane. I worked mostly as a nurse's aid but with the tight security and careful watch over the place, there weren't many in juries so I worked wherever else they needed me otherwise. I was like everyone's go-to girl if they were busy and needed help with something.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Chrissy asked.

"Umm… my job?"

"Everyone else is outside, you should be too!"

"Why? What's going on?" I wondered.

"Haven't you heard? The new guy's coming in," she said excitedly.

"So?" I didn't see the big deal. We had new patients arriving here all the time. What was so different about today?

"Well have you heard on the news how there was that guy who skinned five women?" Her tone was much too excited for the topic.

"Yeah wh- on no, don't tell me…"

"Yeah, he's coming here. And we're gonna miss it if you don't hurry up!" Chrissy grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the main entrance. I was surprised and a little nervous. I didn't know why. I mean what kind of people would you expect to find in an institution for the criminally insane? Either way, though, I couldn't help from biting my nails; a nervous habit I've had since I was a kid.

We stepped out into the light rain and waited for a minute. I looked around to see Chrissy was right; almost all the staff were here to get in on the excitement. There were police officers inside, of course, to keep things under control, but other than that everyone was crowded around to see the infamous criminal. There were also people along the streets protesting against the man getting life at this prison/mental hospital, whatever you wanted to call it. Most wanted him dead.

I was just about to walk back inside rather than wait in the poor weather when a dark police van pulled right to the front of the building. Two security guards hopped out first and opened the back door. Now the anticipation was getting to me. What did he look like? How old would he be? Would he be attractive or repulsive?

I found out soon enough. The guards reached in the van and each gripped one of the man's arms. As he was dragged out of the vehicle he looked down at the ground so I couldn't see his face. His hands and feet were restrained with handcuffs which rattled as he walked. He was already wearing one of the hideous blue/grey jumpsuits that were mandatory for the patients here. Even in the unflattering outfit, I could tell he was tall and lean. Before he ascended the stone steps leading up to the building, the male looked up at me and I could see him in full detail. To say he was attractive would be an understatement.

I was surprised by the undeniable beauty of the villain standing before me. He looked like he was probably around twenty. He had long dark lashes framing his captivating chocolate brown eyes. His full plump limps were slightly parted as he walked up the marble steps. He had dark hair that was styled up in a quiff. He also had a strong, prominent jawline that was clenched tight and eyebrows that creased in the middle in anger as he heard the protester shout and demand that he be killed.

I don't know what I was expecting. For him to lash out, yell something, anything. That's what most people do when they arrive. They freak out or try to run away or yell ridiculous things. Surely someone as evil as him would do something extreme. I mean he skinned five women. What kind of sick human being does that? But no, he just strolled right through the entrance without a word.

I nudged Chrissy. "So that's it?"

"I guess so," she sighed. "It's too bad; I was expecting something more exciting."

I laughed at her constant humor that never failed to make me smile. I knew she was thinking the same thing as I was. The man that had just walked in was probably the most enticing, gorgeous male either of us had ever seen. But nobody wanted to admit they were attracted to a psycho.

"Alright everyone, back to work," the warden Mrs. Dedato instructed as she shooed everyone into the building. He was about forty years old with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. I didn't like her at all, but I needed a job. I was surprised I even got one that pays this well at only 20 years old. I do have a degree but I still needed to work my way up to a higher position.

Anyway, I walked back inside the building and checked the time. Shit, it was time to go to lunch. And I don't mean my lunch. I had to sit and supervise (along with a couple police officers) as patients ate their lunch or played cards or anything else they might want to do during their free two hours. I stood in a usual spot at the back center of the room so I could keep a pretty good eye on everyone at the same time. About a halfway into the first hour, the doors swung open and everyone turned their heads toward the front. In walked the new guy with two guards on each side who were supposed to be there to keep him under control, although they didn't seem very convincing since he was taller than both of them. He was still restrained by shackles on his wrists and ankles.

His features were hardened like earlier and his eyebrows were still pulled together in thought. Everyone stared at him dumbfounded like he had just killed someone right before their eyes.

He didn't pay attention to them though, and instead just walked to one of the empty tables and took a seat. No food, nothing to do, but he just sat in his chair and stared at the wall. My first thought was that he was more insane that a felon, but then I thought better of it. I mean if I were admitted to a place like this with people shouting death threats at me and having to adjust to a new place and a new life all at once, I would just need to sit and clear my head.

I pretended to watch the other patients, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was only focused on the boy with the chocolate quiff. I didn't know why. I should be terrified of him, and I was, but at the same time he was so intriguing. I didn't know what it was but I almost felt drawn to him. Maybe it was just that because I was afraid of him I couldn't stop wondering more about his crimes. Maybe I was just curious. Maybe…

Mrs. Dedato came in abruptly and blew her obnoxious whistle, signaling that it was time for the so-called criminals to go back to their rooms or cells, whatever you wanted to call them. The new boy's height extended as he stood up from where he had been sitting. He obeyed the guards and they led him to where he would be staying.

Once the room was cleared, unfortunately Mrs. Dedato walked towards me. I felt a hint of dread. She was really intimidating and never had anything nice to say. If she talked to you in private, it was usually to yell at you or fire you.

"Diana, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. I nodded and she came closer. She didn't look happy. Then again, she never looked happy.

"You've been doing really well here for your first two months. I'm surprised you haven't quit already. I'm thinking about giving you a little more responsibility around here," she said.

"Oh, thank you."

"You seem a lot more comfortable than most with the patients here. I might have you aiding the nurse less and aiding the patients more. If you're comfortable with it."

"Yeah, of course. That'd be great," I said. It was true that I was a lot more comfortable around psychotic convicts than I should be. I guess it was just interesting to be around them and see what they think, how they think. A small part of me always wondered if they were really insane. I was expecting Mrs. Dedato to walk away but she stayed right where she was, so I asked a question that had been on my mind for the past two hours.

"Umm, the new guy…" I began to ask.

"Oh yeah, he's an interesting subject," she said, like he was some kind of science experiment. "Well, I really need to get going." Mrs. Dedato started quickly walking away without letting me finish my sentence.

"What's his name?" I called after her.

She turned back to face me, harsh blue eyes looking into mine. "His name's Logan. Logan Mitchell."


End file.
